The 76th annual hunger games
by KILLERZARIC
Summary: Even after Coin's death, they went through with the plan to have every capitol child in one, final, hunger games. This story follows two childhood friends that got pulled into this mess, a gamemaker that doesn't want to go through with this, and a parent who wants his daughter out of the games.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first story on fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. I probably won't be using Kylie's perspective much, as I prefer using male characters. I'm not being sexist, just that I found male characters easier to control and get into the thoughts of, probably because I am a guy. I do not own the hunger games in any way.

**Desmond's perspective**

Desmond gulped as he boarded the bus, his best friend, Kylie, right behind him. Three days ago, his family got a letter telling them all capitol children are to participate in a final hunger games, any children found after the games begin will be killed, and their family punished. He had to go through with it, he loved his family too much. It was worse, as he just celebrated his fifteenth birthday, and Kylie's fifteenth was in a month. It seems like they would celebrate her birthday in training, or in the actual games. If they lived that long. There weren't many kids on the bus at the moment, so Desmond took an empty seat, Kylie sitting next to him. They knew that the bus would soon pile up with other people, probably people they knew. Desmond idly looked around the bus as it started moving, noting it wasn't a very good quality bus. It had no seat belts, and the seats were falling apart. The windows were so dirty, you could barely see out of them, and there was stains on the floor. He cringed at a red stain, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He sat back and waited for the bus to reach the hotel. For the bus to reach there doom.

Desmond didn't notice the bus stop, until Kylie shook him. "We're here" she said quietly, and Desmond groaned, stretching and waking from his nap. He reluctantly stood up, and headed for the bus door. As soon as he stepped off, the bus doors closed and it drove off. He realised he was the last one off, and grunted, before walking in the same direction as everybody else. Kylie weaved through the crowd until she stood beside him, and he smiled a little at the thought of his childhood friend beside him. A person started to walk up the platform, and stood above the huge amount of kids. It was The Devil, formerly known as The Mockingjay. It was her fault that we were here, she was the one calling the shots. His smiled turned into a snarl as soon as she started speaking. "We will take you straight to training, which will last one week. You will be given sleeping bags, and are required to sleep on the floor. Once the week is up, you will be taken to the arena, where the final hunger games will be held" The Devil said through the microphone. Desmond frowned as he realised that there was no hotel, they were going straight to training. It also seems like they would miss Kylie's birthday.

They went through the doors that opened up to the training hall. Desmond quickly decided to learn how to use a weapon, and chose one that he could get easily or make. Daggers. He held one in hand, and tried holding two. Feeling comfortable, he started hacking at a practice dummy. After 10 minutes of hacking and slashing, and going through three dummies, he decided that he had the hang of it and went straight to rope tying. The instructor was lazy, and only taught him how to tie two different knots before sitting down. Desmond grumbled, and practiced each knot for 10 minutes, before going to trap making. He continued on like this until he reached shield use. He saw his reflection in the shield, realising how long it had been since he saw how he looked. How his hair was black and semi-short, coming to his ears, and how his dark brown eyes used to scare other kids when he was young. He had slightly dark skin, and a athletic build. He had a slight mustache, and a few loose hairs coming down his chin that would've turned into a beard in a few years. He sighed, and picked up the shield. He grunted as it came off the stand, surprised at how heavy it was. Deciding that he could never use it, he put it back. He idly looked around the training room, and saw that it was extremely bland. All the walls, roof and floor were a shiny silver, while all the equipment was a little darker. He saw a glass pane and a room above. _Probably where the gamemakers used to sit_ he thought. He wondered if they would have the private show again, but quickly erased the thought as soon as he looked back at the amount of children around. The actual games would be a massacre.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: The father that wants his daughter out of the games is going to be Kylie's father, but this chapter will be the gamemakers point of view. I do not own the hunger games in any way.

**Astang's perspective**

Astang slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined through the window, which seemed to always be clean. His bright red hair shined when the sunlight hit it as he sat up. He stretched, stood up, then sighed, knowing that today was when the capitol children were going to be grouped together. He checked the time, and decided that they were probably already at the training hall, and, wanting to see how skilled they were at the moment, he started to get ready. Firstly, he had a shower as he always does in the morning, and brushes his teeth with the towel wrapped around his waist. He spits and gargles, then starts drying himself. He glanced at the mirror, and smiled, admiring his slight muscles. He wasn't fit or healthy before the rebellion, district 10 wasn't known for its healthy meals. Recently he had started exercising and now he had a muscular build. Apparently muscularity wasn't a chick magnet. He got dressed, and went to the kitchen, where his maid, Katrina, was making him breakfast. "Hello sir, your breakfast is almost ready" she said. "Good and I've already told you not to call me sir, call me by my name" he replied. "Yes si..." She started, but stopped to revise "yes Astang". He smiled, and congratulated her "much better". He sat down, as Katrina brought the food, a good looking plate of bacon and eggs. Astang licked his lips before digging in.

Astang sat in the driver's seat of his mustang, and drove to the training hall. Luckily, the traffic was minimal, and he continued on the five minute drive. It didn't take long to arrive, and he opened the car door, getting out. He placed his black hat upon his head, and walked towards the gamemakers entrance. He quickly went up the steps, though he wasn't rushing. He peeked around the corner, and saw that he was the first to arrive, despite the capitol kids already training. Trying to be quiet, he slowly walked towards his seat, just to the right of the master gamemaker. He watched the kids train, and bit his lip. They were horrible at it; some had already cut themselves with the sharp weapons. _Will there even be many deaths? _He wondered, despite most people thought it would be a complete massacre due to the amount of people in the games. He frowned as he remembered that the gamemakers, including himself, will be causing disasters and releasing creatures. He saw one kid that was exceptionally skilled. He wasn't amazing, but he was better than the rest. Astang frowned, as he realised that this kid would kill many of the others. If he was brave enough.

The other gamemakers started filing in, and one of his friend's who was also chosen as gamemaker sat next to him. His friend's name was Alex, which was short for Alexander, and he also had red hair, but his was a darker colour. "Hey Astang" Alex said casually. "uhh…. Hi" Astang replied. Alex's eyes were a bright blue, while Astang's were a hazelnut colour. "So, who do you think will win?" Alex asked "I reckon that tall black kid over there". Alex pointed to a really muscly kid, but he only just started watching them train, and didn't know that the kid was short sighted and clumsy. "I think that one" Astang replied, pointing to the child he noticed before. The same child was practising with throwing knives at the moment, and Astang couldn't help but hope that this kid would do well. "I need to learn his name" Astang muttered, but Alex didn't hear, as he was already getting up to grab a snack. Astang sighed and looked back at the crowd, and locked eyes with the kid. Astang quickly looked away, trying to act casual, but failing to do so, making the child suspicious. Astang sighed and decided to just go home, it was getting late anyway. He stood up and started to walk out, but decided to grab a plate of pork and roasted carrots before walking out the door. He quickly went down the steps, and opened the door to outside. Only now did he see how late it was, as the sun was already setting. Astang power walked to his car, and got in. he reversed out, barely missing a pigeon, and drove off, to home. Once Astang returned home, he found that Katrina was already relaxing in her room, as she did all the cleaning for today. Astang quickly went upstairs to his room, and got into his pyjamas after undressing. He rested in bed, and switched on the TV. He turned it to the news, but nothing new had happened. So he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
